First Date
by lexjl
Summary: JJ and Will's teenage daughter is asked on her first date. Will wants to hate the boy but when he finds out it is Jack Hotchner, how will things change. 2 shot only. Not the best summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a 2 shot hopefully the 2** **nd** **chapter will be up tomorrow. I made Jack and Henry only a year a part and Macy is my own character. Please tell me what you think.**

JJ walked into the house after a long case, she realized quickly that the house was quiet, with two teenagers in the house this was rare. She wondered if Will had locked them in their rooms, Henry now seventeen was easy going, much like Will, until he felt that his parents were treating him like a little boy, so him being quiet was not that big of deal, however fifteen year old Macy was outspoken, a spitfire as Will put it, and the fact that she and Will were always going at it surprised JJ that should didn't hear them.

"Will?" she called out.

"We're in the dining room."

JJ walked in seeing her husband and children at the table, Will was helping Henry with homework while Macy looked like she doing homework but JJ could tell she was just looking at the page.

"Hey, I'm glad to see everyone is alive."

"We are glad to see." As he stood up to give her kiss.

"Could the two of you not do that while we are in the room?" Henry as he made a face.

JJ started laughing as Will smirked before kissing her again, getting groans from both of their children.

"How are my two babies?"

"Mom." Henry moaning.

"Deal with it son, you are always going to my little man. Peanut, how are you?'

"Fine." She mumbled.

JJ looked at Will, who shrugged his shoulders, even he was surprised at how quiet their daughter was being.

"What are working on?" JJ asked again.

"My history report. Can we talk alone?" she finally asked.

"We can. Why don't you and I go up to mine and Dad's room?"

"Okay." Macy smiling before getting up.

"I'll be up in just a minute."

JJ waited until Macy was out of the room, before saying anything to Will or Henry.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing." Both her boys.

"How long has she been quiet?"

"Since she came home from school." Will explained.

"The whole way home. Maybe it's a girl thing."

JJ looked at Will before rolling her eyes at Henry.

"Not everything is a girl thing." JJ replied before walking upstairs.

/

JJ and Will always made sure they both kept open communication with their children, however JJ had been thrilled when Will talked to Henry when he pit puberty. Will thanked God that JJ was home Macy had her first period, he had a hard enough dealing with the fact that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

/

JJ smiled as she walked into her room, Macy was already laying the middle of the bed with her head on the pillow.

"Give me just a minute and we can talk about whatever you want."

"Okay momma."

JJ went to the bathroom to quickly changing into comfortable clothes, before she joined Macy on the bed. She smiled when Macy snuggled up next to her, it had felt like a longtime since they had cuddled.

"Tell me what is going sweet girl."

"Do you promise you will listen to everything before you say yes or no?"

"I will listen to everything."

"So, the school dance is in a couple of weeks and I really want to go. I know that usually I go to dances with Kelsey and Hannah." She paused.

JJ wasn't seeing any problems so far, so she nodded.

"This year they have dates, so I thought about not going because I didn't want to be a fifth wheel but today a boy I really like asked me to go. I know that I am not allowed to date until I'm sixteen but momma please can I go with him."

"Who is the boy?"

"That's the thing, you know him."

JJ knew her daughter was stalling.

"Macy, I will have to talk to your daddy and we both know he is going to want to know everything about this boy."

"Jack asked me."

"Jack Hotchner?"

"Yes and I know that he is friends with Henry but I really like him. We both know he won't treat me bad or try anything."

"You are right Jack will treat you right. I am not saying no but I need to talk to your dad, it may help that it is Jack."

"Do you think he will really agree?"

"Sweet girl, it's not easy on either of us that you are growing up. Daddy is having a really hard time with it but I will do my best to reason with him."

"Thank you momma." As she hugged JJ.

"I am always here for you, I love you to the moon and back."

"It's been a long time since we have laid like this."

"It has been to long." Before she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Momma, I love you too." Macy whispered.

Will smiled when he walked into the bedroom almost an hour later, he stood there a minute just staring at his wife and daughter, he wished he could turn back time so that Macy was still a baby.

"I hate to interrupt but someone has homework to finish."

JJ turned her head smiling at her husband.

"Go on Peanut." JJ told her.

"Okay, thanks momma." As Macy climbed out of the bed.

She smiled at Will before going out of the room.

"Should I ask?"

"Come join me."

/

JJ laid her head on his chest as soon as he was comfortable, enjoying the moment.

"Is everything okay with Macy?"

"Yes, I'll tell you but you have to stay calm."

"Okay."

"She was asked to go to the school dance."

"A boy asked her?"

"Yes."

"She is not allowed to date."

"I know but it's not any boy, it was Jack and we both know he will not try anything."

Will cursed in his head, he wanted to hate the first boy that asked Macy out but it was Jack and he knew the boy since he was a baby, now he would have to consider it.

"I still don't know if I like the ideal."

"Henry is going with Jordyn, do you think he will let them out of his sight? Her friends are going with dates, so she wasn't going to go."

JJ looked up at Will knowing this was breaking his heart but he looked so conflicted.

"If they go with Henry and Jordyn and you ask Hotch to talk Jack about how special Macy is and that she needs to be treated right."

"I think he already knows but I will talk to Hotch."

"Then she can go with Jack." He sighed.

"Why don't you go tell her?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She watched Will walk out of the bedroom, five minutes later she heard a squeal come from downstairs, she knew Macy was thrilled.

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delays, my computer had a mind of it's own. I am glad everyone liked the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. Please tell me what you think.**

JJ walked into the bull pen smiling, her house had been peaceful this morning with the exception of Henry's comment about Macy going to the dance with his best friend. She promised Will she would talk to Hotch as soon as she could. She sat her stuff at her desk, when she noticed Hotch in the conference room, she decided to go ahead and talk to him. She made her way up the stairs, standing in the doorway for a minute before making her presence known.

"Hey, you are here earlier."

Hotch turned to look at her before saying anything.

"So are you."

"I was hoping that we could talk." As she sat in the chair next to him.

"I figured you would to talk about the dance. I have to say I am surprised Will agreed to it."

JJ laughed before speaking.

"So was Macy but as soon I said Jack, he became conflicted. Did you know he was going to ask her?"

"Not until I got home last night. Are you and Will worried about something?"

"Yes and no. Macy is excited about going with him and she told me that she likes Jack which makes Will nervous. We both know that Jack will treat her with respect and that does help but she is still our little girl."

"I'm grateful that I have a boy, I can't imagine letting a daughter date."

"It wasn't easy letting Henry date but Macy is completely different. Will wants to make sure that Jack knows how special Macy is and he should treat her like a doll."

This caused Hotch to laugh, he had already made it clear to Jack last night.

"I had a long talk with him last night, I explained that Macy better come home just like when she left. I also told him that she better have a good time but if something happen he would not only have to deal with Will, Henry, and myself but Morgan, Rossi, and Reid and that's if he is lucky."

"If he's lucky?"

"I told him he should probably be more afraid of you, Emily, and Garcia."

"Thank you. I know that he can be trusted and that you have taught him right."

"But it's Macy." Hotch finished.

"What about Macy?" Rossi asked as the rest of the team came in the room.

"She was asked to go to the dance." JJ started before Morgan interrupted her.

"By who? I will help Will hunt him down." Morgan told them.

"Will agreed?' Emily asked.

"Oh this boy needs checked out." Rossi

"Calm down and let me finish." JJ told them before Reid or Garcia could chime in.

"Jack asked Macy to the dance." Hotch told them.

"That took guts." Rossi laughing.

"It did and yes Will and I agreed that Macy could go."

"When do we get to go shopping?" Garcia getting excited.

"How long was the talk with Jack?" Reid asked.

"A very long one and he know how he better treat her."

The whole team laughed, but they kept asking questions.

/

2 weeks later.

Macy had found the "perfect" dress, while Will thought it was a little short he was glad it wasn't strapless or showing to much skin. Macy with JJ, Emily, and Garcia's help had picked a mint color halter dress that had a shimmering beads around the waist. JJ was now doing her hair and make-up.

"Momma?"

"Yes." As she put the last curl in her hair.

"I'm nervous."

"Precious Girl, it's okay to be nervous. Your first date is a big a deal."

"What do I talk to him about?"

"The same things you always talk to him about." As she squatted down in front of her.

"Macy, the most important thing is that you are yourself. I want you to listen very carefully."

"Okay."

"Jack likes you for who you are and he is not excepting you to be anyone else. If Jack or any other boy wants you to change the wonderful person you are then he is not worth your time."

"Is that really true?"

"Yes, your daddy knew exactly who I was and how I acted. I didn't have to change for him and you don't have to change for anyone."

Macy nodded her head, JJ could tell she was thinking about it.

"Come on let's get you in your dress."

/

Will was pacing in the living room, when JJ came down the stairs.

"Did Henry leave?"

"Yes, he went to pick up Jordyn after her parents take pictures they are coming back. Where is Macy?"

"She is getting her shoes on and then she will be down. Jack and Hotch should be here soon, along with the rest of the team. Macy is nervous enough, you need to relax."

"I'm having second thoughts about letting her go."

JJ walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She is going to be okay. We have raised her right and she knows what to do if something goes wrong. Everything is going to be perfectly fine."

"She is still a baby." He before he kissed the top of her head.

"She is growing up."

About the same time Macy came down the stairs.

"Wow." Will looking up at her.

"Do you like it Daddy?"

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you." As her smile grew.

"Jack is a very lucky boy to show up at the dance with you." Will told her.

JJ knew how hard this was for Will, she decided to pictures of him and Macy before Jack arrived.

"Why don't I get some pictures of the two of you by the fireplace?"

"Okay." Macy quickly agreeing.

JJ grabbed the camera as her husband and daughter walked over to the fireplace.

"Okay, big smiles." Before she took the picture.

"Daddy, thank you." Macy whispered.

"For what?"

"Letting me go tonight with Jack."

"Your welcome."

JJ watched as Macy kissed Will (she made sure she took a picture of it) on the check before whispering something else to him.

"I love you, à la lune et retour."

"Always princess."

Will took pictures of JJ and Macy together before Jack and the team showed up. Henry and Jordyn arrived five minutes later.

/

JJ wanted to take pictures outside, she started with Henry and Jordyn so that Macy and Jack could have a moment to talk.

"You look amazing." Jack told her.

"Thanks." She replied nervously.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, to be honest I'm nervous."

"That makes two of us but I promise we are going to have a good time and you have nothing to worry about. "

"Thanks Jack."

"Okay, you two its time for us to take your pictures." JJ told them.

"Where do you want us?" Macy asked.

"By the tree."

Jack helped Macy walk over, they could both hear Garcia talk about how cute they were together. Macy started to blush as Jack laughed nervously. Twenty minutes later, it was Henry who interrupted the pictures.

"We really need to get going." After the last group picture.

"Okay." Will told him.

JJ hugged both of her kids but paused with Macy.

"Have fun and remember what we talked about."

"I will."

Jack walked over to Will and Hotch who were talking.

"Remember what I told you son."

"I will. Uncle Will, I promise she will have fun and come home exactly the way she left."

"She better."

"I have to admit I'm afraid of what you would do but I am more afraid of what Aunt JJ would do."

"You probably should be." Will smiling at the boy.

/

Five hours later.

Although, the group went together Jack had taken his car to the school so he could get Macy home before her curfew and Henry could get Jordyn home before hers. Jack walked Macy up to the door.

"I had a really good time, thanks for asking me."

"So did I and I am glad that you wanted to go with me."

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?"

"I guess because we have always been friends but I thought you seen me as a little girl and not someone you would need to date."

"I hope we get to do this again but your mom and dad have to agree but maybe we could hang out here tomorrow."

"I would like that."

"Okay, I'll call you but I should get going."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

/

Macy came in the house to find her parents sitting on the couch, they were waiting on her and Henry to get home.

"Hey." She told them as she took off her shoes.

"Peanut night how was your night?" JJ asked.

Before answer, Macy made her way to the couch wiggling in between her parents. JJ laughed at her daughter.

"It was wonderful. We danced and laughed, you were right we talked about everything just like any other time." She told them as she smiled.

"So he didn't try anything?" Will asked.

"No daddy, he gave me a kiss on the cheek but that was it. He did ask if we could hang out her tomorrow." As she laid her head on Will's shoulder.

"We will talk about it then decide." JJ told her.

"We are glad that you had a good time." Will told Macy, as he smiled over at JJ.

JJ watched her daughter, she was still daddy's little girl even if they were starting a new chapter in Macy's life.

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
